Telluride
by blueeyedlamb
Summary: Edward is a bartender in Telluride, CO. What happens when he is snowed in with the mystery girl that has been occupying his every thought? Rated M for mature themes. EPOV. AH.


**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. Tim McGraw sang the song. I thought up the storyline.

**A/N:** This o/s was something that I had been thinking of doing for a few months now. It takes place right after the holidays if you need a date of events. It is rated M for sexy times, so nobody under 18 should be reading this. This sucker was 18-pages long! Yikes! There are pictures to go along with this short story. You can find them at http://blueeyedlamb(dot)blogspot(dot)com. This is entirely in EPOV, just so you know. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Telluride**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I finished unloading the wood from the back of my truck. My breath caught in the chilled wind of the Colorado Rockies, slowly rising up into the atmosphere before finally disappearing.

Emmett was gracious enough to share his abundant supply of firewood because I hadn't had enough time lately to cut any myself.

I lifted the last load and walked around to the back of cabin, dropping them with the rest of the pile. I slapped my gloved hands together, shaking off any last bits of woods dust. I slide the back door open, welcoming the heat that was coming from the huge stone fireplace. The flames were bright in the darkening room, the wood within, crackling.

I heard heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. Looking towards the stairs, my Alaskan malamute, Levi, appeared at the top of the steps. His tongue hung comically out of the side of his mouth, his eyes wide with mischief.

"What did you do? I know that look," I asked aloud. He let out a playful bark, followed by a whimper before bounding back up the stairs. I shook off my heavy jacket along with my gloves and snow boots before racing up the stairs after him.

I stopped in the doorway of my room, my eyes trailing around on the floor. I stupidly left my chest of drawers open enough for Levi to wedge his head in and grab everything in sight. Now the floor was strewn with socks and boxer briefs. Levi was rolled over on his back, his eyes watching me intently.

I sighed before walking the rest of the way into the room, stooping down to pick up the mess.

"I should send you off to the glue factory…I bet you didn't realize you were a delicacy in some countries, huh? Luckily for you I fucking adore you…now don't do it again." I watched as he rolled back over before picking up a pair of my socks and bringing them to me.

After I finished cleaning up, I checked the time and realized I was running late for work. I ran into the connected bathroom, switching the shower on to the hottest temperature I could stand. I spent a short amount of time under the water before shutting it off and vigorously rubbed the oversized towel over my body.

Picking out a well-worn pair of button-fly jeans and a red and black plaid thermal, I filled Levi's bowl to the brim and made sure he had water. I slipped on my favorite pair of Doc Martens along with my coat before walking out the front door and locking it behind me.

I'm originally from Chicago, but moved to Telluride when I was nineteen. My uncle, Carlisle, had a cabin in the area that he rarely used and my cousin Rose and her husband Emmett had just started up a bar. With school not going well for me, I dropped out and decided to head west. Colorado had always been one of my favorite places to visit on vacation. My family had often visited the mountainous region of southwest Colorado, enjoying skiing and snowboarding in the winter and hiking and canoeing in the summer.

Three years later, I settled into my uncle's cabin, paying him rent with the money I made as a bartender at The Ridge.

We had just seen one of the usual snowfalls for the area, incasing the small town in over ten inches of snow overnight. This was a skiers dream, but we were having a relatively quiet season. Getting into the town wasn't exactly easy, often times only the brave ventured through the twisty highway into the area.

I pulled into the adjacent parking lot of the bar before making my way into the building. Emmett and Rose had really done a great job with the place. The dominant part of the room was taken up by a large stone fireplace, along with a twenty seat bar. Several flat screens were placed throughout the building along with four billiards tables.

"Edward! 'Bout time you made it," Emmett called from behind the bar.

"Sorry…had to clean up after the dog again. He seems to think it's a game no matter how much training I give him." I shook my head in mock irritation before throwing Emmett a smile. "How's business been today?"

"Kind of quiet. The usuals have been in…you may get a bit of business though since a group of college kids were seen driving down the main drag earlier today."

"Cool. Well I'll take over if you want to go home for the night. Is Seth in yet?" I inquired about our newest bartender…rather…bartender in training.

"Yeah…he's in the back. I sent him to get some more bottles of Bud."

Just as he said that the storage room door swung open, hitting the wall with a thud. Seth's mop of black hair could be seen over the arm full of bottles he was currently carrying.

"Got it okay?" I asked.

"Hey Edward. Yeah, I got it." He turned towards the ice chests we keep under the counter.

Emmett left soon after, leaving just Seth and I to handle the business until closing. I was fond of the bar, but often found myself questioning my decision to drop out of school. I planned to go back eventually, but didn't have an incentive to do it while I had a roof over my head and a job that paid the bills.

Emmett was right about the college students. A stream of them nosily walked in with their designer winter garb on and money to spend. I tended to them most of the night, allowing Seth to take on a few here and there. The group mostly stayed around the far side of the bar near the TV's and the pool tables…taking turns playing one another.

I had just returned from filling an order of AMF's when I saw a new patron walk from the bar and over to a chair near the fireplace. All I saw was mahogany hair slung over a heavy winter jacket.

I walked over to Seth who must've helped her. "Thanks for getting that order man. Did you do okay?"

"Yeah…she just ordered a BudLight. Nothing hard about that." He smiled and turned back to cleaning glasses.

I turned slightly back towards the girl, noticing that she had removed her coat and slung it over another chair. I couldn't see completely, but I thought I saw a book open in her lap. Her hair was shielding her face from view, which aggravated me for some reason. She was thin, but not in an unhealthy way. She couldn't have been very tall, no more then 5'7".

The sound of laughter broke me out of my musings. I turned and found two of the college girls smiling at me, holding empty glasses. I sighed and made my way over to them. Usually I would turn up the charm when dealing with girls within my age range, but tonight I just didn't feel like it. I smiled when they said something towards me while I refilled their drinks. It took me longer then I thought to shake them off and when I turned around to study the girl again, she was gone.

-oo-

The following night I was in the back room when I heard Seth say something.

I finished taking inventory of the new shipment before making my way out of the room.

Seth's back was to me, cleaning the counter off.

Instinctively I looked over towards the fireplace and found the brunette sitting in the same spot as the night before.

She left after one beer.

-oo-

This pattern continued for the next two nights…usually about the same time and she had one beer each time. I managed to miss seeing her entire face whenever she came in, but I did get a glimpse of her lips. They were in the shape of a cupid's bow and very soft looking.

-oo-

Friday finally arrived, signaling my last shift of the week. I was on my own tonight, Seth had asked for the day off weeks ago.

The college crowd had finally left town, leaving the bar relatively quiet with the exception of a few regulars. A replay of an NFL game was on, which meant that whoever was having drinks paid little attention to their surroundings.

I heard the door open, the cold wind breaking into the warmth of the inside. A swirl of mahogany hair whipped around the mystery girl.

When she was fully in the door, she stopped in her tracks. For the first time I got to see all of her features, nothing to hide them from view.

Her hair was in wild curls thanks to the wind, her body was slender but athletic, and she had the most beautiful ivory skin that I had ever seen. And her eyes…her eyes were the color of dark chocolate. Even from across the room I could tell they held quite a depth. Her beautiful lips were parted slightly, almost in a surprised manner.

My eyes sought hers again, noticing that she was staring right at me.

After a moment she shook her head slightly and continued towards me. She looked around briefly.

"Looking for someone?" I found myself blurting out.

She glanced back at me. "Um, no. Just usually the other guy helps me…"

"Oh, that would be Seth. He's off tonight…but I can help you." I offered her a smile, silently wondering if she was attracted to my co-worker.

"Alright," she answered, looking down and tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. "Can I get a BudLight?"

"Coming right up." I turned and reached under the bar, quickly producing her request.

I turned to slide it to her noticing that she already had the amount plus a tip set on the counter.

"Thank you," she said quietly, grabbing her drink and making her way over to her usual spot.

She never came back up for anymore drinks but she didn't leave like she normally did either. Eventually the place emptied out about an hour before closing except for her. Technically she still had time so I didn't bug her. Instead I went about cleaning up, mopping the floor, emptying the trash cans and wiping down the counter.

At ten minutes to closing, she still hadn't moved. I brought up my jacket and gloves, setting them on the bar before making my way over to her.

"Miss…we are closing down for the night…" I trailed off when I noticed that her eyes were closed and her head rested uncomfortably on her arm.

She looked so peaceful despite the position and I hated to wake her. Before I thought too much about it, I gently laid my hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight shake.

Her limbs immediately stretched out and a low groan came from her throat. I tried to talk down a part of me that got a bit excited by the noise.

Finally her sleepy eyes opened, widening in surprise when she found me standing over her.

"Sorry to wake you…but you fell asleep and I need to close up."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me…" she mumbled, scurrying to get out of her seat.

"Slow down," I chuckled.

I noticed a soft tinge of red splayed across her cheeks, possibly warming them up. I watched as she pulled on her coat and searched around for her discarded book.

"I'm Edward Masen by the way," I said.

"I'm Bella Swan." She held her hand out, which I grasped in my larger one.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Let me just throw your bottle away and I can walk you out." I turned and walked towards the bar, throwing the bottle in the newly emptied trash can.

"I'm sorry again for keeping you here…" she mumbled.

"Nonsense. I had to be here anyways and it was nice not to be totally alone, even if company wasn't conscious for it."

She giggled lightly and my heart fluttered a little.

"Did you park in the lot?" I asked.

"Uh no…I actually walked here."

"You walked here? In this weather?" I asked with a tone of shock.

"I'm staying at the Chipita Lodge right around the corner…the walk isn't too horrible."

"So you're not from around here? I figured as much since I've never seen you around before."

"Um no…I'm just…on vacation." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Can I walk you back?" I offered.

"No…I'm fine. It's relatively safe here at night, but thank you." She finally made eye contact with me and smiled.

"No problem. Have a good night Bella…maybe I will see you around."

"Yeah…maybe."

And with that we both turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions.

-oo-

For the rest of the weekend I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I barely had a full conversation with her but the time I did have left me very unsettled. I wanted to know her. Usually I loved having my weekends off, but not being able to see Bella at work was torture.

Monday finally rolled around and I went about my day with an extra bounce in my step. Levi picked up on my good mood and begged to play fetch outside. The mountains were covered in fluffy snow, a postcard perfect image. Times like these made me thankful to be out of the city.

I decided to take a nap before getting ready for work. I curled up on the couch, Levi lying at the base of it.

I awoke to the shrill ringing of my phone. Blindly grasping for it, I finally made contact with it and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"_Hey, it's Emmett. Have you been outside lately?"_ he asked.

"I've been sleeping…haven't been outside in hours. Why?"

"_Go look."_

I grumbled and forced my still tired body off the cushions. I stumbled over to the window to see very dark clouds and thick snow flakes falling.

"This doesn't look good," I said.

"_A blizzard is getting ready to hit…so I'm closing down the bar until it passes. If you need to get any supplies, I'd get them out of the way now man."_

"Thanks for the heads up. Call me when you think you'll reopen…for now it's probably safe to bunker down until it ends."

"_Will do. Stay safe."_

We hung up after that and I hurriedly threw my coat and boots on, not really caring what I looked like.

Levi was still sprawled out on the floor watching me as I left the house.

The sky had darkened considerably in the minutes since I had hung up with Emmett. I hopped in my trunk, forever thankful for the 4-wheel drive.

I probably drove too fast, but I wanted to get in and get out before the snow got to thick to drive through. I picked up extra batteries, candles, some non-perishable food, went to check out and was back in my car within thirty minutes. The only problem was, was that the snow had picked up a considerable amount and I knew it would be worse out by my house.

I had to slowly make my way back down the deserted two lane road, the snow drift made it hard to see. About a mile from the turn off to my place I noticed a set of headlights off to the side. I quickly pulled over and got out the truck.

It was an expedition, and it looked to be stuck in the deep snow.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I heard a voice exclaim from the other side.

"Hello?" I called out over the wind.

Suddenly a figure came around the front of the car.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward? Oh thank god. I'm so stupid and obviously can't drive worth a damn. My rental is stuck…" she said in a frustrated tone.

"Well…there isn't much we can do about it now. Standing out here isn't a good idea and I am too far outside of town to return you safely. Would you mind hanging at my place while the storm passes?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, if that's safest. Let me…um…just grab my stuff." She turned towards the driver's side and popped the door open. I held it for her since the wind was trying to knock it closed. A minute later she reemerged with her bag and jacket. Why she wasn't wearing it outside was beyond me.

She locked up the SUV and we ran towards my truck, shutting the doors quickly behind us. I drove the rest of the way in silence, occasionally looking over at Bella's thoughtful expression.

Luckily I left the main light on in the house, which spilled out into the dark surroundings.

I ran ahead and unlocked the door, holding it open for her to enter. After getting inside we untangled our limbs from the heavy outerwear.

"You really live out here, don't you?" she said, looking around at the small cabin.

"Yeah…my uncle owns the house and property, I just pay rent. Would you like some hot tea?"

She nodded and followed me into the main living area. Her eyes landed on Levi, causing her to stop.

"Wow…he is huge. Is he a wolf?" Her voice trembled slightly.

I laughed lightly. "No. He's a malamute and harmless. Bella, meet Levi…my comical roommate."

At the sound of his name, Levi got up from the floor and slowly walked over to Bella…possibly sensing her unease with him.

After I was sure she was comfortable enough with him, I made my way over to the small kitchen and started the tea kettle.

I poured the hot drinks into oversized mugs, carrying them into the living room. Bella had settled into a corner of the couch, her feet curled up underneath her. Levi had taken up residence at the top of the stairs, looking as if he was up for another nap. I sat on the other end of the couch, handing Bella her cup.

"Mmm…the heat feels great. Thank you." She sighed before taking a tentative sip.

"No problem. I'm glad I found you out there before it got too bad…this one is supposed to be a doozy."

We sat quietly for awhile, each of us staring into the roaring fire. I chanced a glance out of the corner of my eye, watching the light bounce off of her skin.

"So Bella…where are you from?"

"Phoenix, born and raised. I'm guessing by your accent that you're not from the snowy mountains of Colorado?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I'm from Chicago."

"And why would you move yourself to the middle of nowhere?"

"I started off in college…it wasn't for me. My cousin opened the bar that I work at and my uncle offered to let me rent out the cabin. So I dropped out of school at nineteen, packed up all my things and haven't looked back. That was three years ago."

"So that would make you twenty-two?"

"Yep. Would it be ungentlemanly of me to ask your age?"

"Well at least you asked permission…and no, not at all. I'm twenty-three."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a freelance writer…I've written for a few major publications and some smaller ones."

"Does that mean you're here on assignment?"

"No…I just needed to get away from the world. Real life can be lonely sometimes…" she trailed off, her eyes once again focused on the fireplace.

I didn't push her, even though I wanted to know what made her so unhappy. I had to remember that I barely knew this woman…she was not someone I had known for longer then it actually felt.

We talked late into the night before exhaustion overtook us both. I made her take my bed, even though she loudly protested the entire way up the stairs.

-oo-

I awoke to the sun peeking through the dark clouds. I sat up and saw that we would be measuring the snow in feet…meaning we weren't going anywhere today.

I stood just as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and couldn't help the smile when I saw Bella wearing my old Notre Dame t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants that were quite big on her. Trailing close behind her was Levi, her new best friend.

"Morning Bella," I called as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Looks like we got quite a bit of snow, huh?" she asked, looking out over the back deck.

"Yeah. But look at the sky…it doesn't appear to be over yet. I hope you don't mind being stuck with me a little longer." I smiled at her as I turned on the coffee pot…thankfully the electricity appeared to still be working.

A faint blush crept over her cheeks. "Not at all, I just hope I'm not inconveniencing you."

"Your not, I promise. If anything, you're going to keep me from going cabin crazy out here in the woods all alone. So thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. I noticed that a crinkle appeared at the corner of her eyes when she did that.

"Are you up for breakfast? Maybe eggs and toast?" I suggested.

"Yeah…I haven't really eaten since yesterday morning."

"You should have said something last night; I could have fixed you something."

"I wasn't hungry then…but I am now. What can I do to help?" she asked, walking into the kitchen to stand next to me.

So we made breakfast side by side. I made the eggs, instantly shooing Bella away to do the easier job of popping the toast in the toaster.

We ate in relative silence, the sound of Levi's snores the only thing that could be heard.

After cleaning up, I lent her some more clothes...she insisted on wearing her jeans again but took the thick sweatshirt from me gratefully.

I had to let Levi out at some point, so I took a shovel to the massive amount of snow that was currently blocking my back door. After almost twenty minutes I had carved out a walkway into the back of the property. I watched as Levi went running out, barking at the stillness outside.

I turned back into the house and noticed that Bella was watching me with a look of amusement on her face.

"What?" I asked, stowing the shovel by the back door.

She just shook her head and smiled sheepishly at me. "I just like how you carry yourself and how much loyalty you seem to have, if Levi is any indication."

"Well it can get kind of lonely out here sometimes…he takes care of me just as much as I do him."

"I think I'm going to venture around outside since you kind of dug us out. Before the next snow storm hits at least. Care to join me?" she asked, putting on her heavier coat.

"Sure." I followed her out and had to assist her in climbing one of the rougher mounds of snow. I really hated the gloves that were necessary; her creamy skinned looked amazing in the winter sunlight.

"So when do you have to get back to the real world?" I asked once we managed to trudge through the thick snow and out towards the snow covered trees.

"I'm not going back to Phoenix right away. But I have to report to Denver early next week…I hope this weather doesn't delay my leaving."

"So by Monday? At least it's only Tuesday now…the snow should be melted enough by then."

"Yeah…I'll have to leave by Sunday night though. It takes quite awhile to drive there and I'm not taking a plane."

"Well I'm glad I got the chance to be snowed in with you. Seeing you at the bar almost every night but never staying long kept up the air of mystery about you…which kept me intrigued."

We had stopped and were now watching Levi run in circles, seemingly chasing something invisible.

"I'm not that interesting, I assure you," she mumbled.

"I have to disagree. I've never wanted to know so much about someone," I said in a serious tone.

Her eyes met mine, a million emotions bouncing around.

"When I first came into the bar, I saw you helping those college girls. The shock of your hair color alone had my full attention. But then I heard you laugh at something they said and my insides just felt…weird. I kept wishing for you to look my way, but you never did. That is when Seth offered to help me. I tried to stay a bit longer that first night, but the energy was really intense. I kept returning, but you never seemed to notice me. And then I felt like a stupid teenager all over again; my emotions were everywhere…"

Before I could think about my actions, I practically lunged for her. My hands went to her beautiful curls and I watched as her eyes automatically closed in preparation for the kiss I wanted to give her so badly.

I felt my feet sink into the deep snow, making me perfectly eye level with her. My eyes watched her serene face for a moment before one of hands left her hair and cupped her chin. My chapped lips touched her soft ones, a spark suddenly shooting through me. The hand on her chin wrapped gently around the back of her neck, pushing her face closer to mine.

I angled her face to the right and took her bottom lip into my mouth. I felt her tongue slide tentatively over my upper lip, causing me to release hers. I willingly opened my mouth to her, allowing her tongue access to my own. The kiss was slow but almost frantic.

She let out a moan as I pulled away and began leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, stopping only when I got to her ear.

"Edward…" she breathed.

"Hmm?" I said into her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

I suddenly felt her hands pushed against my chest. I stopped what I was doing and stumbled backwards, luckily catching myself before I fell flat on my ass.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry…we shouldn't have done that," she said.

"And why is that?" I asked with a frown. It felt pretty right to me.

"Please Edward…don't push it. I'm a stranger…you don't want to know me." She had a painful look on her face before she turned and made her way back into the house.

I stood there for a few moments, staring at where she disappeared back into the house. Finally I noticed that the sky had darkened up again and the temperature was dropping fast. Whistling for Levi to head back in, I made my way back to the house…purposely stepping into each of the footprints she left behind.

-oo-

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Bella was either faking it or really sleeping on the couch for most of the afternoon. I went upstairs to attempt to check my e-mails but the connection was really slow with the storm. It was around five in the evening when the lights started flickering. I made my way back downstairs where it appeared that Bella was still sleeping.

As quietly as I could, I began extracting ingredients for beef stew from the cupboards and fridge. This was a favorite meal of mine to make when I knew I may be stuck at my house until the roads opened again.

Just as I was finishing, Bella began to stir. I could see clearly into the living room from where I was standing. She slowly sat up and stretched, the quilt I had laid over her earlier slipped from her frame. Her hair was mused up from lying in the same position.

"You hungry?" I called out.

"Yeah…it smells pretty amazing in here," she said padding her way into the kitchen.

"Would you mind throwing another log on that fire? We want a blazing one because the electricity might be going out soon…the lights were flickering earlier."

Soon we were settled on the couch and digging into the soup. It immediately warmed me up and added to the atmosphere. I had popped open a bottle of Pinot Grigio much to Bella's delight. Things were still a bit awkward after the kiss that went wrong.

We again ate in silence, staring at the fire. Just as we were finishing and almost halfway through the wine, the lights flickered on and off before finally just staying off.

"Good thing we have this fire going…no heat until everything straightens out," I mumbled. "Would you like some s'mores?"

"Sure."

We moved closer to the fire after I fetched the necessary supplies. Levi tried to get in on the action but I quickly shooed him upstairs; for once he listened to me.

"Bella…what happened today-" I began but was cut off by Bella.

"I'm sorry for acting that way. You probably think you have a raving lunatic in your house now…" she trailed off, taking a bite out of the marshmallow and chocolate goodness.

"What you said earlier…about that intense energy you felt…it was the same for me." I scooted closer, setting down my wine glass. "Maybe this is the alcohol giving me courage…but I don't give a shit. Let me ask you again…what is so wrong with us doing what we did earlier?"

"Because I don't live here…I don't want to get in too deep. Everyone that I have gotten close to leaves me Edward. It's always the same!" she said, her eyes growing a little glassy.

"Let me in," I said simply, closing the space between us. My legs were now on either side of her curled up frame, my arm leaning against the stone ledge.

"I basically live alone in Phoenix. My mom used to live there but she left when she got re-married. Now she has a toddler with her new husband and I'm not a part of that family. My dad was a Police Chief in a small town in Washington. He died when I was a senior in high school during a bank hold-up. The friends I have live out of state and are wrapped up in their own lives. Obviously everyone I come in contact with end up leaving…so I am sparing you from having to make that decision."

I sighed, trying to figure out what to say.

"What if I told you that I don't believe any of that bullshit?"

"Well believe it…" she said weakly.

"I. Don't. Care." I stressed.

Her eyes held mine for a moment before she closed them and slowly shook her head. I wasn't sure if she was still denying whatever it was between us, but it was time to shut her up.

I abruptly stood up, surprising her. She looked up at me with a quirk of her eyebrow. I silently held out my hand and motioned for her to grab it. She hesitantly grasped it and allowed me to pull her up. I purposely pulled her a little too hard to where she fell into me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her tiny figure.

I gently walked backwards until the back of my legs found the couch, sinking down into. I settled Bella into my lap, still holding her.

"I don't care…" I whispered before I slowly leaned in and captured her lips. I went gently, almost afraid that she would disappear. She responded with fervor, running her hands through my hair.

"I know you're leaving next week…but please let us have this…" I whispered into her open mouth. I slide my tongue between her teeth, searching for hers. I felt her nod in agreement, silently giving me permission to move things along.

I pulled away from her and slide her off my lap. I crawled to the floor, landing on my knees between her opened legs. My hands ran up her legs, from her knees to her upper thighs. I watched my hands continue to travel up to the hem of my sweatshirt, slowly bunching it up her abdomen. Her skin was beautifully white and just as soft as I leaned in and flicked my tongue at her navel, feeling her squirm.

She leaned forward, allowing me to remove the sweater. I greedily eyed the newly revealed skin, taking in her lacy purple bra. Bella suddenly seemed to have gotten shy from my blatant staring because she slowly began to lift her arms to hide herself.

My arms reached out and grasped hers, holding them to her sides. "Don't hide from me…you're stunning."

I lifted one of her hands and kissed each of her knuckles before leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. I retreated back to her lower half, unbuttoning her jeans. She lifted her hips as I pulled her jeans down. Her socks went next and finally…_finally_ she was left in nothing but a matching bra and panties set.

"You're wearing too many clothes Edward…strip."

I stood and pulled my thermal over my head, hearing a gasp come from Bella. I silently smiled to myself because I was proud of my body. I didn't work out for nothing. I pulled my jeans and socks off at the same time leaving me only in my boxer briefs. I looked at Bella watching her take appraisal of my body before she ended at my erection.

Her eyes went darker when she looked up at me, probably finding the same look of pure lust written on mine.

She leaned forward and moved to unclasp her bra. It felt like eternity as it fell away from her, revealing perfectly round breasts. She was perfect in every way, well beyond what I expected.

I kneeled back down and leaned in to kiss her again. My hands moved to the underside of her tits before boldly moving fully over them, messaging them in time with our kisses. I rolled her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, causing her to moan into my mouth.

I once again trailed kisses down her jaw line and I gently nibbled on her collarbone before moving on to cover one of her nipples with my mouth. My tongue rolled around it, feeling it further harden. My other hand continued to massage her other breast before I moved my mouth to it. After a few moments I felt her legs shift beneath me, making me fully aware of what she was trying to do.

I pulled away and gave her a mischievous smile. "Trying to find some relief for that _ache_?"

She nodded, whimpering at my tone.

My hands left her tits to only purchase at the waistband of her panties. My eyes never left hers as I pulled them down her long legs and tossing them into the growing pile of clothes. I ripped my eyes from hers to take in her fully naked form. She was a fucking goddess…perfect to me in every way.

"Fuck Bella…you're bare love." I ran my fingers along the smooth skin of her lower lips, spreading them gently.

"Oh god…" she moaned, throwing her head back.

"I've barely begun sweetie…you haven't seen anything yet."

I placed my hands at her knees, spreading her wider for me. "Touch yourself."

Her hand that was resting on her abdomen slowly began to lower before finally landing on her mound. She found her clit, rolling it around between her fingers. I watched with rapt attention as she began to writhe from her own hand. One of my hands left her knee to rub my erection through my last remaining piece of clothing.

When she began to moan loudly, I knew she was close and so I stopped her. "When you come…I want it to be because of me."

I spread her legs a little wider, grasping her beautiful ass and bringing it to the edge of the cushion. I glanced up at her glazed expression, a crooked smile forming on my face. Finally I turned my attention back to her pussy and leaned in, taking a deep inhale of her arousal. Not giving her a warning, I leaned down and licked her entire opening before landing on her clit. I felt it throbbing on my tongue, signaling that she was very close. I took one of my fingers and slowly slipped it into her wet entrance, feeling her tight walls surround me. I flicked her clit a few times before adding another finger, accelerating my movements.

"_Fuck_…" she groaned, thrashing against me. I felt her hands tightly grasping my hair, almost to the point of pain. I moaned into her heat causing her to buck up into my face.

"So close…fuck…keep…right…there," she managed out.

I pulled my face away so that I could see her orgasm rip through her. I continued filling her with two fingers as her body began to flush from the intensity she was feeling.

"Come for me Bella…I want to see you…" I said in a husky voice.

My thumb flicked her clit once more, sending her over the edge. Her hips completely left the couch, only to slam back into them as she screamed out my name. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth, licking her essence off of me.

"You taste fucking divine…"

She reached for me, slamming her lips into mine. The fact that she tasted herself on my tongue caused me to grow impossibly harder.

She leaned back and grabbed the waistband of my boxer briefs. I kicked them off before standing and sitting on the couch alongside her.

Her eyes widened at my length before licking her lips. Her hand gently clasped the base of my cock, running her thumb over the slit to gather up the pre-cum. She ran her hand up and down my length several times before leaning down and following the same trail with her tongue. Finally she wrapped her warm mouth around my tip, causing me to buck up into her. I tried to control the urge to grab her hair and slam myself into her…but I allowed her to control for a few minutes.

When I felt myself growing closer to my orgasm, I gently pulled her off of me. She gave me a confused look before she realized what I was trying to silently tell her.

She gently pushed my shoulders back, signaling to lie on my back. I followed her orders before she climbed on to me and straddled my hips. My cock came into direct contact with her heat, causing us both to groan.

She lifted up a bit on her knees, grasping my dick and giving it a few pumps before lining me up with her entrance, pausing for a minute. I looked up to her in confusion but it quickly melted away as her eyes held mine as she lowered herself on to me.

Inch by delicious inch she sank on to me until I was completely sheathed in her. I had never felt anything so tight in my life and I had to grasp her hips to keep her still for a minute. If I didn't center myself, I would embarrass myself by acting like a teenager once again.

After a minute I silently nodded, giving her the green light to begin moving. She experimentally tested out the pace before setting into a rhythm that I could match. We were both silent except for our heavy breathing and the random moans but our eyes never left one another.

I felt myself getting closer but I wanted to prolong the experience, not knowing if this was the only time or not. I gripped her hips a little tighter, slowing down her pace and then I pulled her down so that our bare chests were touching. I moved my arms to hook right under her armpits, anchoring her to me. She gripped my hair as I slowly began to thrust up and into her, capturing her mouth at the same time.

We continued with the slow pace, her thrusting down while I thrusted up. Eventually I felt her walls begin to grip me tighter as her second orgasm built.

"Edward…I c-can't hold on much long…please…" she gasped.

"Me too. Come with me sweet girl."

Suddenly she exploded around me, capturing my dick in a vice grip. I continued to thrust into her in random sync before stopping deep within and spilling myself into her.

We laid like that for awhile before I pulled out of her and picked up her sleepy and limp form, carrying her up to bed.

-oo-

I awoke to the feel of open mouthed kisses running along the length of my chest. I sleepily trailed my hands after them while I heard a girlish giggle coming from the right of me.

I peeked one eye open and saw Bella sitting up, the sheets loosely hugging her waist…leaving her perky breasts on full view.

I pulled her to me, leaning up and kissing her. "Mmm…good morning. Have you been awake long?"

"No…not long. Its sunny outside…it appears that the storm is now behind us," she said happily.

I looked over to the bright landscape outside, white as far as the eye could see.

I was brought back when I felt Bella's hand slide down my abdomen and then back under the sheets.

We pretty much stayed in bed the rest of the day until we finally got dressed. It was just in time when we heard the sound of a snow plow clearing the road down the way.

"What happens now?" I asked as I made us more hot tea.

"I still need to go to Denver…maybe you can come with me?" she suggested.

"I don't know. I can't leave Emmett hanging like that."

"What about Seth? He seemed more then able to handle it. How long has he been there?"

"Almost six months. What about Levi?"

"Bring him with us…I don't care. Do you want to see where this goes?" she asked coming over to straddle my lap.

I leaned back and looked up at her, not believing that I had known her for less then a week.

"Yeah…I do want to see. Maybe Phoenix isn't where you're meant to be…think about moving to a place where you won't be alone."

"That is a big move Edward; especially with how little of time we have known each other."

"This is different then a lot of situations Bella. We're like a fucking puzzle, finally coming together to complete it."

"I'll consider it…lets go to Denver if Emmett lets you."

"He will…he owes me anyways," I said.

She smiled and leaned into kiss me.

I found something special in the winter wonderland of Telluride, CO. I finally felt content and no longer searching for something that I didn't even know I was looking for.

* * *

A/N: Okay…so what did you think? This was the longest thing that I have ever written that was a single chapter…but I guess this was a full story in its own right. There won't be any continuation if anyone asks. I have Southern Cover that I am starting once You Found Me is complete. That update will come next…I promise. Chipita Lodge is a real bed & breakfast but it is located in Manitou Springs, CO up by Colorado Springs. I've stayed there and it is one of the loveliest places that I have ever been to. Google their site if you are curious to look at the place. Follow me on twitter for updates or random babbling…you can find me under blueeyedlmab. Thanks for reading and please review if you feel so inclined! 3


End file.
